Revenge?
by wheredowegofromhere
Summary: Just something I thought up with army-chimp... we co-wrote. A Sisters Grimm fanfic, with SabrinaxPuck pairings near the end duh :P and also, mysteriously, a werewolf. Kind of a cross-over, but not really. yay! finally a sisters grimm category!
1. Prologue

In the wee hours of the morning, she stood, struggling, silhouetted against the stars. "Mom, Dad, I don't want to go! I want to stay here and help Grandpa Jake with the rebellion!"

Her mother shushed her. "You have to leave, honey. We all have to. If anyone finds out that you're the child of a human and an Everafter, they'll…" she trailed off. But the girl knew what she meant. She _and_ her parents might be killed, with the current state of Ferryport Landing.

"All right, Mom," she gave in. A brave smile forced its way to her face. "I'll go. But can I at least say good-bye to my friends?"

Her father only barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Honey, there's no point in escaping if people _know_ we're going to escape. It wouldn't be a secret any longer."

She had expected him to say that, but she wanted every last second she could get while in Ferryport Landing. Giving up on stalling her parents, she plodded towards the car, wiping tears of anger and sadness from her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. All she saw before she blacked out were fangs and fur… such a strange contrast of black and white…


	2. A Visitor

"WHAT KIND OF A PSYCHO ARE YOU?" shouted Puck, stomping down the stairs to where Sabrina sat, eating breakfast.

She tried to contain her laughter as she smiled sweetly at him. "Oh my, what happened to your eyebrows?" she asked innocently.

"YOU SHAVED THEM OFF!! Don't play dumb with me, Grimm, I'm the King of…. Wait…. That's not gonna come out right…" he trailed off. "Where was I? Oh yeah. JERK!"

Granny Relda walked in with a pot of breakfast stew, that Sabrina did NOT want to know the contents of. "Oh, Puck! What have you done?" exclaimed the woman.

"I didn't do it! Sabrina did!"

Granny Relda rolled her eyes disbelievingly. "Sure she did."

"What, you think I did this to myself just to set her up?" asked Puck indignantly.

Granny stared at him for a moment.

"Okay, that does sound like something I'd do," he admitted after a while, with the crooked smile that always made Sabrina melt a little bit. But not enough to admit what she had done. Puck ran upstairs, she guessed to draw new eyebrows with marker.

Before Granny could go back to her cooking, there was a knock at the front door. "One moment," the woman called, setting her pot down then rushing for the door. "Hello," she smiled to the girl at the door. She appeared to be about 13, two years younger than Sabrina, but Sabrina knew that looks could be deceiving. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sophie, a friend of Alex Grimm, and he asked me to pick something up for him."

"Alex Grimm?" asked Granny Relda, confused.

"He's the last descendant of Jacob Grimm, I believe, and since he can't come to Ferryport Landing and then leave, he asked me to come get them," Sophie explained.

"Are you an Everafter?" Daphne asked. Sophie smiled and shook her head no. "Of course not, otherwise you couldn't get out again… so how do you know about the Grimms and such, then?"

Sophie dropped her smile. "I was in an…. accident. With an Everafter. I'm immune to forgetful dust, so I ended up learning about the Everafters and the Grimms." Sophie looked at everyone, including Jake and Mr. Canis, who had joined the Grimm women when they heard talking. She glared at Canis for a moment. "If I could just retrieve my items…"

"Of course!" said Granny Relda. "I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten my manners. Sabrina, please show Sophie to the Hall of Wonders."

Sabrina protested, but only in her mind. Granny was far too trusting. As she led Sophie into the upstairs room, they passed Puck. Sophie suddenly stopped. "Puck?" she asked with wonder (and apprehension?) in her voice. Then she giggled. "What happened to your eyebrows?"

Puck looked puzzled. "Um… Do I know you?"

"Um, no… uh… I've just heard of you. You're a villain of the worst kind, right?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but Puck puffed up with pride. "Absolutely!"

"So what happened to your eyebrows?"

"Nothing." Puck glared at Sabrina.

"Okay…" Sophie shrugged and walked off.

When the two reached the Magic Mirror, Sophie walked through the mirror before he could say anything. By the time Sabrina entered, Sophie was out of sight and Mirror looked slightly scared.

"What did she want?" asked Sabrina.

Mirror mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

"Excalibur."

"WHAT?! We don't even know that she is who she says she is, and you gave her a sword that kills anyone it draws blood from?!"

"You don't know who she is?" asked Mirror, confused. "It's just--"

Sophie sailed in and cut him off. "I got it."


	3. A Turn of the Screw

Author's Note: Okay, I absolutely love my story, and I'll keep posting chapters. But some reviews wouldn't hurt... do you readers like it? Because my reader traffic says that there have been _**50**_ visitors, which is amazing for my first story. But... (there's always a but, isn't there? ( ) I've only gotten two reviews. (Thanks, rocksuperstar!) If a few of you could post reviews about what you do and don't like, I'd appreciate it. )

"Uh... great..." stammered Sabrina. "Let's go back downstairs now." She thought of something else. "Oh, by the way, you could sleep here tonight. I mean, you've probably come a long way. _Perfect, _she congratulated herself._ Now I can keep an eye on her._

"Thanks!" Sophie replied, a genuine smile spreading across her face. Sophie slid Excalibur in the sheath at her hip. "Good-bye, Mirror," she said in a voice that was almost threatening, although Sabrina wouldn't have been able to explain why. They stepped out of the mirror and went to the living room.

"Lily! What a pleasant surprise!" Sophie said, stepping into the room. "What brings you here? I thought you were still in New York."

Coming in behind her, Sabrina noticed a girl a few years older than her sitting on the Grimms' couch. The girl was petite, with dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail and a slightly stunned look on her face.

"Oh, Sophie, Sabrina! There you are!" said Granny Relda.

"Lily, here, was just telling your grandmother and me about a werewolf on the loose. She says we need to be very careful," said Canis. _Because we might be targets_, was his unspoken thought, but they all understood.

Lily recovered her composure and looked at Sabrina with admiration. "So, you're one of the famous Sisters Grimm! I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? How?" asked Sabrina, not sure whether to be worried or happy.

Lily stuttered for a minute, then explained that she kept tabs on every human who was connected with Everafters. "And I have to say, you and Daphne are more successful than some of the adults I know."

"Isn't there something else, too, Lily?" asked Sophie coolly.

"Um, yeah... I can also get a sketchy glance at the future once in a while," she said, shooting an angry glare at Sophie.

"So where are you staying?" Sophie changed the subject.

"In a nearby town - I didn't think it was safe for a human to stay in a Ferryport Landing hotel."

"Oh, that reminds me - I hope you don't mind, Granny, but I invited Sophie to stay with us tonight," Sabrina remembered.

"Of course, dear, that's fine."

"Sophie..." muttered Puck, entering the room. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"It's very common," Sophie smiled nervously. Puck looked doubtful for a moment, then left the room to go raid the fridge.

"So what item did you need?" Granny Relda asked.

"Excalibur," Sophie said softly.

Canis growled. "Who is this Alex Grimm, that he needs something as powerful as the sword of Arthur?"

"There are problems in Faerie, where Alex lives. He believes that if the Everafters in Faerie know he has Excalibur, they'll be more confident in his ability to lead."

"To lead?" Relda asked. "What about Titania?"

"He's helping her to restore Faerie."

Late that night, Sabrina shifted through various journals until she found the Grimm family tree. "Jacob Grimm had one daughter - Sophie Rose Grimm. Sophia married Lancelot."

The most famous Knight of the Round Table... Sabrina wondered what he had to do with it.

"Together they had a daughter, Clarissa Sophia Grimm. All three died in a werewolf attack." Sabrina read. Out loud, she said, "Wait... so there is no Alex Grimm. Why does she need Excalibur?" Another thought occured to her. "Oh my gosh! Maybe she's Clarissa Sophia! I mean, she's part Everafter..."

"Pretty smart, aren't you?" a voice asked softly from the shadows.

So there's the next chapter... I love cliffies. D


	4. Background

Okay, three things.

1) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I beg of you!!

2) This is probably going to be more than 10 chapters. If you don't like that, please tell me in the reviews.

3) Also, what do you all think of a chapter from the werewolf's point of view?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Flashback**__: "Pretty smart, aren't you?" a voice asked softly from the shadows._

Sabrina jumped, then relaxed. "Oh... hi, Lily. Didn't realize I was talking out loud."

"Listen, Sabrina. Sophie's one of my best friends. It's not easy to choose between her and the people she has the potential to hurt."  
"What-" tried Sabrina.

"Don't interrupt. This is important, but first you need some background. Sophie's mother and father tried to escape Ferryport Landing with her, but there was a horrible accident. A werewolf bit her, turning her into a werewolf, and killed her parents. This was right before Baba Yaga put up the barrier, so it was the time of the first Everafter rebellion.

"Sophie escaped, and my ancestor, one of the Andersons, adopted her. She can usually control the wolf, but lately, it's gotten harder for her. She didn't tell me exactly why she wanted Excalibur, but I think it's because she believes handling something that had been precious to her father and his friends would help her.

"I don't know if it will work. So just as a precaution, I think you should take Puck and Daphne and make sure you have a way to stop her if she is forced to unleash the wolf. I think it's very possible that will happen, and the moon fully rises in about two hours. You may want to ask Mirror for help - he knows Sophie pretty well. He was one of her few friends in Ferryport Landing."

Lily got up and started to leave, but then glanced back. (_She'd make a great actress_, thought Sabrina wryly._ That was perfect dramatic timing_.) "And Sabrina, keep an eye on that fairy boy of yours. He's in the most danger of all."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok, so that was pretty short. Oh well. )


	5. Werewolf POV

Yay! Keep on reviewing, everyone!

Oh, and since I forgot before, _**DISCLAIMER**_: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. If I did, Sabrina and Puck would be older so that they could have a real relationship. lol ;)

This chapter is mostly by army-chimp... I just wrote it down. To keep an air of mystery, names aren't used in this chapter. "What?" you say. "We already know who the werewolf is!" Silly, silly readers... you will be SO confused in the next two-three chapters. Hee hee hee...

This is from the werewolf's point of view. It's a little harsh, so younger readers, be warned.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I lay on the couch, glancing at the clock every 5 minutes. "Let me out," the voice rumbled through my head.

"Shut up," I snapped at it.

"I could make your life so much easier," it cooed.

"You would ruin it!"

"It doesn't matter." The voice laughed like the psycopath it was. "As soon as the moon rises, I'll be free, and everyday I grow stronger. One day, one day soon, I'll destroy you!" An eerie howl echoed through my mind.

"Who are you talking to?" a voice growled. I looked around for a moment before realizing that this voice spoke out loud. Mr. Canis was standing in front of me.

"Come on let me at him!" the voice snarled.

"Shut up!" I snapped mentally. Then out loud I said, "None of your business furball!" Though it was barely there, I heard my inner wolf's voice seep into my own.

"Watch your mouth, child. You are a guest in this house," Canis was growling. Then his voice softened. "I have a duty to this family to protect them. I know you have the wolf inside you. I know it's trying to get out. What I don't know is whether or not you can control it."

"I don't know either," I answered miserably. Then, taking a deep breath to calm the wolf, I said, "I needed Excalibur because I plan to kill myself. My friend came to help me, but she must have changed her mind... I can't blame her. She probably thought I was too dangerous, especially to myself." I shook the thoughts off. "Nothing else worked, but everyone knows that the Grimms collect magical items, and when I heard that they had the sword... I thought it might work. I mean, something that was so important to my father and his friends would have to be really special, right? I was going to just take it, get out of Ferryport Landing, and..." I nearly burst into tears at the thought of taking my own life, but forced out my words. "I can't keep going through life, wondering if this will be the time I kill everyone I care about. That's no way to live."

"It's no way to die, either," said Canis. I looked at him questioningly. "I've actually gotten quite good at controlling myself - I can teach ou some techniques."

Even as the moon crept higher in the sky, a spark of hope lit in me.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, really melodramatic, I know... but it's still good, right?


	6. CONFUZZLED!

Thank you to Rocksuperstar for reviewing almost all of my chapters. )

This one has a LITTLE sabrina/puck. But not much. Just be warned.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sabrina wanted to protest about Puck not being her fairy, and why would Lily say that? did she know about the kiss? Sabrina still blushed at the thought, even though it had been almost 4 years ago. Before she could say any of what she was thinking, Lily had glided out of the room noiselessly.

Then the full meaning of what Sabrina had just heard hit her. There was a werewolf in her house. One that would be potentially very dangerous in just a few hours.

Crap.

Her door opened a crack, then slowly inched wider, as if taunting her. Her heartbeat quickened, and she looked around for a weapon. "You better not come in!" she called. "I'm armed! With, um..." she looked at the items in her hand - three bobby pins and a bottle of perfume. "Knives! and guns! Guns with copper bullets!"

A familiar voice came through the small opening. "Alright, we can talk through the door, but it's kinda important. You might wanna let us in." At the words, Sabrina did something very unlike her - she flung open the door and hugged Puck as hard as she could, crying into his shoulder.

"I thought you were the werewolf," she choked out.

"Well, in that case, you'll need silver bullets, not copper," he replied, gently disentangling himself.

"Sabrina, you know who the werewolf is? But that's what we were coming to tell you!" exclaimed Daphne. Apparently she had been behind Puck.

"SH!" shushed Puck and Sabrina at the same time. They looked at each other, and Sabrina burst into hysterical giggles, with hiccupy sobs in between.

"Maybe you should sit down," said Daphne, looking worried. Puck nodded his agreement, and steadied Sabrina as they went to sit on her bed.

After making sure there were no sharp, pointy objects in Sabrina's reach, Puck asked, "So, how did you figure out she was the werewolf?"

"Lily told me," she answered.

"Lily?!" Daphne and Puck cried out. "She told you herself?"

"Yeah... why not?" asked Sabrina, puzzled.

"I dunno... I just figured she wouldn't reveal herself," answered Puck.

"You mean Sophie."

"No, Lily," Daphne spoke up.

"What?"

"We think Lily's the werewolf."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Confused yet?

Good... rubs hands together evilly

lol.

This was kinda short, but it's a long story with short chapters.


	7. CONFUZZLED! pt 2

Thank you for all the reviews!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. If I did, Sabrina and Puck would be old enough to have a real relationship.

I wrote this with army-chimp, my cousin, who JUST GOT HER EARS PIERCED!! Way to go!!

A little bit of goofy SabrinaPuck. If you guys like the dramatic kind better, review and tell me. Also, I'm considering killing someone off. Or severely hurting them. P Thoughts?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sabrina gaped. "No, Sophie's the werewolf."

"How do you know?"

"Well..." she faltered. "Because Lily told me she was."

Dapne stared at her. "What?"

"A few minutes ago, actually."

"So, she's running around our house at night, even though she's staying at a hotel out of town..." Puck said.

"And she makes almost no noise while she's doing it, 'cuz we didn't hear her. So she's probably had practice at this kind of thing..." added Daphne.

"Isn't it possible that she told you Sophie was the werewolf just to put you off the scent?" Puck finished earnestly.  
Sabrina grimaced. "That was a horrible pun."

"No, it wasn't! Anything that comes out of my mouth is royal, and thus, utterly fabulous."

"It was stupid."

"QUIET!" interrupted Daphne. "We don't have time for this!"

"You're right," Sabrina admitted. "We don't have time. And I bet Lily was just trying to trick me. I'll really need your help if we're going to get through this." A new thought occcurred to her. "Wait, why did you think Lily was the werewolf?"

Puck, ignoring her question, said "What was that?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Has the great Sabrina Grimm finally admitted that she was wrong?" He pretended to faint. Daphne giggled.  
Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "Of course, I could always just take Elvis and hope for the best."  
"We're just kidding." Puck grinned crookedly and gave Sabrina a quick one-armed hug. He pulled away quickly when he realized what he was doing and blurted, "so, what's the plan?"

"I, um, don't have one..." Sabrina hesitated, willing her shoulder to stop tingling happily where Puck had touched her. "We should probably ask Mirror - he seems to know a lot about both of them."

_Stop doing that!_ Sabrina screamed mentally, and slapped her arm, which was STILL tingling. She looked up to find Daphne and Puck staring at her.  
"We really need to get you some professional help," Puck muttered. But Sabrina thought she saw a small smile on his face.

The tingling stopped at his words. "Thanks," said Sabrina, smiling. Then she realized she sounded like an idiot. Again. "To the Hall of Wonders!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I know, I know, it's short. But I have a thing for cliffies. )


	8. A Startling Announcement

Sorry this took so long, I've been SO busy with school.

Disclaimer: I don't... oh, you know the drill.

army-chimp co-wrote.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What do you mean, you can't tell us?" demanded Sabrina. They had gone to talk to Mirror, but Daphne had suggested asking Mirror in the Hall of Wonders, to cut down on the chances of them being overheard.

"Sorry, kiddos. I promised. The only way I can tell you without breaking that promise is if you ask me from outside the mirror."

Daphne sighed and stepped out. The other two followed.

_"Mirror, Mirror, we're just kids,_

_tell us who Lily really is."_

recited Daphne.

A wrinkled document showed on the mirror's face.

"Liliana Grace Andersen. 19 years old, lives in Ferndale, New York, but usually spends her time travelling abroad. Cover story - archaeology major, but really, she's tracking down Everafters. Her best friend is Sophie Andersen, her adopted sister, despite the age difference," read Puck.

"What kind of a jerk frames their sister?" asked Sabrina with disgust.

"Who did the whatsit?" questioned Mirror, confused.

"Lily framed Sophie as being the werewolf, when really, Lily is," said Sabrina ungrammatically.

"No she isn't. I mean Lily isn't. Sophie is," said Mirror.

"FIRST BASE!!" shouted Puck, for no apparent reason. (**Author's Note**: Google "Abbot & Costello baseball")

After everyone finished shushing Puck, Mirror explained himself. "Sophie is a werewolf. Lily is her friend, who has been helping Sophie control herself. But in Sophie's last e-mail, she said it was getting harder for her, so she was coming to Ferryport Landing to get Excalibur. She didn't say why."

"You knew a potentially dangerous werewolf was coming here and you didn't _tell _us?" growled Puck. "We could all be killed!"

"I didn't think she really meant it. She's mentioned it before, but it's never happened," defended Mirror.

"Oh, leave him alone, Puck. I mean, we thought Lily was the werewolf, and I'm starting to think you guys didn't even have any proof for that," Sabrina pointed out. "Besides, why are you so worried about this? Usually we have to hold you back from stuff way worse than this."

Puck ignored her and asked Mirror, "Did Sophie, by any chance, move from here to Faerie?"

"Why, did you know her?" asked Sabrina, but her question was ignored once again.

"Um, yeah... she did... how did you know?" asked Mirror.

"You want to know what's different this time, Grimm?" snarled Puck. "The other times we weren't fighting an angry, immortal werewolf. Who has Excalibur. And happens to be my EX-GIRLFRIEND!!"

He turned and stomped out of the room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

little bit longer this time... do you readers hate the cliffies? cuz i love them, but i can work around them if you don't like them.


	9. Sabrina's Reaction

More SabrinaxPuck!!

I don't own the Sisters Grimm, yada yada yada...

army-chimp co-wrote.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sabrina briefly wondered why her throat was seizing up, then shook it off. There was no reason for her to be hurt that Puck hadn't told her about a FREAKING EX-GIRLFRIEND. It had nothing to do with her.

"Your EX? Why idn't you tell us before?" she growled, following him as he stomped out of the room.

"I didn't recognize her. Why, are you jealous, Grimm?" mocked Puck, taking a step towards her. For a moment, she thought she saw something like curiousity in his eyes, like he actually wanted to know the answer to that question. It was probably just her imagination - it had been acting up lately, making her think that something like Puck smiling at her or being nice once in a while meant something more...

The grin slowly spreading over the boy's face made her realize that she'd been staring at him dreamily for almost a full minute.

"N-no..." she stammered, flustered. Then she remembered that she was angry. "I mean, what if she has a grudge against you or something? We'll all be in even more danger!" As she spoke, she punctuated her words by jabbing him in the chest with her finger, backing him into a wall. Lily's words came back to her, and she grabbed his arms, panicking. "OH NO!!" _Holy... I have to look up to talk to him now. When did he get so tall? and cute? and..._ Sabrina mentally slapped herself. She was losing track of how many times she'd had to do that today...

"Lily said you were in the most danger of all! Right before she left! I don't know why, she didn't explain, but she made it sound really important-" A warm hand went over her mouth. Puck stared down at her.  
"You're babbling," he said softly, leaning closer. "Are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

She bit his hand in retort. "Okay, that's more like you," he said, grinning and clutching his hand.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and led the way back to the Hall of Wonders. "Maybe Mirror can help us." She felt strangely disappointed. When they had been in the hallway together, she almost thought Puck was going to kiss her... But that was ridiculous. Why would she feel disappointed? Good grief, it wasn't like she was in love with him or anything...

_Much._ said the little voice in the back of her mind.

_Why do these things always happen to me? _she wondered.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Good? Bad? TELL ME!!

I kept it short, cuz I wasn't sure about it.


	10. Crunch Time

SO SO SORRY about taking so long with this one, but it's a really long chapter (for me and army-chimp, anyway ;) ).

Plus, I'm in all honors classes this trimester in school, so I don't really have me-time very much.

But here it is!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, yada yada yada, WHEN WILL MAY 2009 BE HERE?! HURRY UP, BUCKLEY!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Sabrina and Puck walkd back into the room, Daphne waved a piece of paper at them.

"Since you guys were too busy arguing about how you AREN'T in love with each other," she said sarcastically, "I wrote a list of stuff we could do." Sabrina studied the wall intently, hoping that her face wasn't as red as Puck's.

Daphne read off her list.

"1. Use a fairy godmother wand to make each of us look like the werewolf. That would maek her confused, and we could attack her while she was confused.

2. Find a gun with silver bullets. Shoot her.

3. Make it up as we go along."

"Can't we plunge a stake through her heart or something?" asked Puck.

"That's vampires," corrected Sbarina.

"How would you know? You thought werewolves were killed by _copper_ bullets," sneered the fairy.

"Twilight. Hello... I'm a teenage girl!" snapped Sabrina.

"Yeah, I noticed," muttered Puck.

Startled, Sabina glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. But he just smiled innocently at her and went back to examining Daphne's paper.

"#1 wouldn't work, because we'd be confused too. We might start attacking each other," he said.

Sabrina shook herself back to the problem at hand. "#2 seems like our best bet, especially since she has Excalibur. This way we won't get within swordlength of her. It's a lot safer."

Daphne nodded. "And just because we normally do #3 doesn't mean it'll work this time," she joked.

"Back into the Hall of Mirrors," sighed Sabrina.

"And we better hurry. The moon's almost all the way up," added Puck.

Daphne stepped into the Hall of Wonders to talk to Mirror. Sabrina and Puck were left sitting on the bed next to Henry and Veronica. Sabrina watched sadly as her sister disappeared through the mirror.

"It's hard to see her grow up, isn't it?" asked Puck in a quiet voice.

Sabrina nodded. "I'm used to being the one who takes care of her, and now it feels like... she doesn't need me anymore." Her voice choked up. "I used to be her big sister, her protector, and now I'm not that important."

Puck fidgeted awkwardly. "Well... don't cry, Grimm. That's the last thing we need right now."

Sabrina was shocked by his rudeness. "You're not exactly the picture of emotional health, either! What's with the mood swings, huh? One minute you're either mad at me or trying to make me mad at you, the next you're all sensitive and swee-" she cut herself off, blushing. Shaken by her slip, she continued, "and- um- mature."

Luckily, Daphne came out of the mirror before Sabrina could talk herself into more trouble.

"Okay, the good news is that Mirror has silver bullets." Sabrina and Puck cheered. "The bad news is, he says we're not old enough to use guns." Sabrina gaped, and Puck looked angry. "Luckily... kinda... he happens to have Bilbo and Gandalf's daggers."

"Like from the Lord of the Rings?" Sabrina asked.

"Not like, exactly from Lord of the Rings," answered Daphne. "They're supposed to repel and kill creatures that would otherwise be immortal."

Puck looked out the window at the moon. "Oh no... it's up."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Before anyone reviews about this little detail, I REALIZE that Puck wasn't exactly being rude to Sabrina when she blew up at him. But in case none of you have noticed, Sabrina tends to take offense easily. Just thought I'd make that clear. )

Coming soon... a fight scene, and the details of Puck and Sophie's "relationship"!!

PLEASE review


	11. Response to Reviews

I don't own the Sisters Grimm.

I don't actually own anything, except a novel that I'm working on that I already hate. lolz.

--x--

As the three children reached the door Puck paused. "Sooo.... any idea where we're actually going?" Sabrina and Daphne shrugged. "Okay." Puck opened the doors and skipped out.

"Let's try that big old field at the edge of town," suggested Daphne. "She'll probably want an open space so that she has the full effect of the moonlight."

"Actually, the field isn't that big anymore,"said Sabrina. "The three Billy Goats Gruff built a house there. They said they wanted to live somewhere that didn't remind them of the Troll Incident."

All of the kids shuddered.

"Well, what about the roof of that apartment building in town?" asked Puck. "That's pretty open."

"No, Mary Poppins and her chimney sweep friend reserved it for the next month," replied Sabrina. "I think that only leaves the football field."

"I don't like it there," Puck whined. "I told some of the football players to bow to the Trickster King, and they just laughed and hit me."

"Gee, I wonder why. Usually everyone's overcome by your humbleness," Sabrina said sarcastically. Sadly, the sarcasm was lost on Puck.

"Exactly. Why?" asked Puck rhetorically. Sabrina just smacked her forehead and kept walking.

Then she remembered something and pulled on Puck's sleeve, slowing him down so that Daphne was slightly in front of them. "So, it's been bugging me - when you were in Faerie with Sophie, you would both have been about 11, right?" Puck nodded. "So how could you two have been dating? I mean, 11 is a little young."

Puck stared at her, confused. "I never said we were dating..."

"Um, you said she was your ex-girlfriend. That's kind of a big clue that you used to date."

The fairy nodded. "Right. She was my girlfriend, and now she's not. We stopped being friends when I got kicked out of Faerie, because she was mad that I didn't say goodbye to her."

"So you _were_ dating."

"NO! A girlfriend! You know, like Daphne's my girlfriend? And you're my girlfriend too... right...?" he asked, suddenly taking a huge interest in his shoelace.

Suddenly, light dawned for Sabrina. "Wait... you mean like a girl who's a friend?"

"Exactly!" said PUck, looking very relieved.

Sabrina tried to find the best way to explain why she was confused. "Ok, that's just a friend, whether it's a boy or girl. See, a girlfriend is actually someone you date.

"Humans talk about dating all the time. What is it, anyway?" Puck asked.

Sabrina was sure she heard Daphne snicker, but decided it was just the wind. "Um... I can't explain right now." She searched for something to distract him.

Puck stared at her for a moment. "So I'm not your boyfriend, then?"

Sabrina turned bright red and couldn't form a single syllable, while Daphne started laughing like a drunken hyena. "No, see, you're my friend that's a guy not my boyfriend, just a boy that's my friend. See?"

"No. It's too dark." answered the fairy.

"Oh, never mind," said Sabrina, wishing she had never brought it up. She shielded her eyes from a sudden burst of moonlight as they came into a clearing.

"We're here," said Daphne quietly. She came back to huddle against Puck and Sabrina, who had instinctively moved closer together.

"So am I," growled an unfamiliar voice.

--x--

Another cliffie! hee hee hee...

Oh, by the way, our "Puck on Mountain Dew" story should be updated within a few days. We actually wrote another chapter of it! So keep an eye out for that.

Review, people!


	12. Finally Or Maybe Not?

Here it is.... the next chappie....

And in case some of you didn't notice, there's a new sisters grimm category! yay! So add your stories, please.

I don't own the Sisters Grimm, yada yada yada, review please. =)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"At last, I will be able to reek-"

"I swear it wasn't me!" Puck cut her off. Then he smelled himself. "Okay, maybe it was."

The werewolf growled, then started over: "At last I will be able to HAVE my vengeance on the Grimms!"

"I thought you were mad at me!" Puck said indignantly.

"No. Now shut up," she replied.

"Well, why are you mad at us?" Daphne asked.

The werewolf let out an annoyed growl. "Because you took my best friend from me!"

"What?" asked Sabrina, puzzled.

"Puck had a chance to stay in Faerie! He had a chance to be my friend again! But you made him fall in love with you, so he went back to Ferryport Landing. Now you're gonna pay!"

"So you _are _mad at me," said Puck.

"NO! I'M MAD AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! NOW SHUT UP!" screamed Sophie.

"Whoa, chicky, take a chill pill," said Daphne.

"Chicky?" asked Sabrina.

"My new word," Daphne said with a grin.

They turned to find Puck happily explaining to Sophie. "Oh, she's not my girlfriend. If she was, we'd be dating. But we're not, so she isn't." His voice sounded idiotically cheerful, but Sabrina could see his face getting pink. It made her smile, until she caught herself.

She interjected, "He's not in love with me. Don't be ridiculous." Her face started turning pink as well. Daphne gave a very unladylike snort.

"Of course he is you idiot." Sophie rolled her eyes. "He's about 4 inches since we were last together, and his voice is deeper. An Everafter like Puck only grows up when he's in love. I highly doubt he's in love with Daphne, because she's too young, and Relda has the furball."

Sabrina twitched badly at the thought of Granny Relda and Mr. Canis. Then she twitched even more at the thought of herself and Puck, more out of habit than because the thought actually bothered her.

"How do you know that I'm not just wearing really high shoes?" asked Puck. The blush on his face was turning from light pink to magenta.

Sophie looked pointedly at his bare feet. "Your lies are only making me more angry, fairy," growled the werewolf.

"You know, you remind me of those dumb football players. They were mean," Puck said after a moment.

The werewolf turned and slammed her head against the goalpost.

"I know, I feel like that sometimes, too," said Sabrina sympathetically.

"Yeah, Daphne can be really annoying sometimes," Puck said, nodding.

"I wasn't even talking!" Daphne protested.

"He's just so clueless sometimes!" Sophie complained.

"I know, hon. Just let it out," Sabrina soothed.

"Let it out? Fine! I'll let it out!" Sophie raged. "Puck, you're an idiot. You're obviously in love with her, and she likes you back, okay? And Sabrina, it wouldn't hurt if you would notice that too. Now will you both just admit it so that I can get on with my revenge?!?!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was going to add more to that, but the chapter's long as it is. Doncha think?

*evil laughter*


	13. Author's Note Next chappie almost here

Never thought you'd hear from me again, did you? 

Well, I'm here and so is my cousin. We're halfway through the next chapter… it's going to be very fluffy and very long. The end's in sight! There'll probably only be 2 or 3 more chapters, but they're coming soon.

The next chapter has a lot of Puckrina, a little bit of scary, and the beginning of my brilliant cousin's fantastic ending.

So anyway, my point is, we're about ready to release the chapter… probably in just a few days. Unfortunately, I lost the first draft a couple months ago, which is why we haven't yet. *hangs head in shame*

If you don't mind, could those of you who are still reading this review, please? Discussing the story, flaming at us for not publishing yet, giving me spoilers for the seventh book (PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?!?!?!  ), or guessing what you think will happen in the next chapter. I just want to know that there are still people reading this.


	14. Fuhluff Lots of it

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Rub it in, fanfic disclaimers.**

**Here it is! Please don't throw any rotten fruit, we tried to write, but it just didn't work. Anywho… enjoy. It's more drama than funny this time, but it had to be so we could work in the fluff.**

_Recap:_

_"Let it out? Fine! I'll let it out!" Sophie raged. "Puck, you're an idiot. You're obviously in love with her, and she likes you back, okay? And Sabrina, it wouldn't hurt if you would notice that too. Now will you both just admit it so that I can get on with my revenge?!?!"_

--x--

Sabrina was frozen. So was Puck.

"Wow. That's not awkward," said Daphne, trying not to giggle (and failing). The giggles quickly ended when Sophie grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Sabrina and Puck.

"Now, you two lovebirds go into the woods and have a nice chat. I'll hang on to the little one until you're ready to come back and agree with me," she sneered.

"Don't touch her! And she's not little!" snarled Sabrina, lunging at the werewolf.

Puck caught Sabrina around the waist. She spun around angrily. "Don't make it worse, Grimm," he hissed. Then, in a louder voice, he said, "Fine. We'll go. But don't hurt Daphne." Keeping a firm grip on Sabrina, he led her into the woods.

When they were a few feet in, Sabrina yanked herself away from Puck. "What is wrong with you?" she whisper-screamed. "You just left my little sister with that psycho!"

"She's not little anymore, remember? You said so yourself," Puck reminded her. "Besides, Sophie's just going to get more angry and dangerous if we don't play along with her."  
Sabrina stared at him. "What are you suggesting?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "What do you think, Grimm?"

"Wait… you want us to fake-date? What is this, a sitcom?" Sabrina asked sarcastically.

"Look, I don't want to anymore than you do, ugly. I'd rather date a swamp monster!" Puck shot back. "But maybe if we can distract her long enough, the moon'll go down and we can have another month to work this out."

"Well, maybe the swamp monster can help you with that, fairy boy!" retorted Sabrina. Then she reconsidered. "Well… okay. But _only _because it'll save Daphne."

"Yeah, like I'm doing it for any reason other than that!" snapped Puck.

The two glared at each other for a moment. Finally, Puck sighed and started to walk out of the woods. Then he suddenly stopped and a devilish smirk replaced the frustrated look on his face. "Oh, I almost forgot…" He spun Sabrina so her back was against a tree. Before she knew what was happening, Puck's arms were around her and they were kissing. He pulled away first, but still held onto her. Sabrina tried to think of a snarky remark, but it was hard to think when there was no oxygen getting to her brain. Fortunately, after a few seconds, she remembered to breathe. Unfortunately, the smug smile on Puck's face kept getting bigger.

"We're pretty good at faking, huh?" he asked.

Sabrina's irritation returned full force. She leaned in close to Puck's face, smiling slightly, and whispered, "Maybe if you weren't such a jerk, it wouldn't be fake." Then she pushed away and stomped back out to Sophie and Daphne, Puck close behind her. Well, she tried to stomp, but she was still a bit unsteady.

"Hey, buttface!" she shouted at Sophie. The werewolf's head snapped around. "Guess what!"

"What?" asked the surprised werewolf. She clearly hadn't expected Sabrina to backtalk her.

"We took your advice. And now Puck is staying here forever," taunted Sabrina. "What do you think of that?"

Sophie's eyes narrowed. "I think you're lying Grimm."

_Great,_ Sabrina thought. _My life used to be some fantasy/action/adventure movie I hated, and now it's a predictably awkward sitcom. I miss the movie._

She was jolted back into reality by the sound of Daphne shouting, "My sister doesn't lie! She'll prove it!" Behind Sophie's back, she made hand gestures which Sabrina took to mean that while she and Puck distracted Sophie, Daphne would make a break for it.

Sabrina took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Why is Daphne doing the Handjive at a time like this? Doesn't she realize how much danger she's in?" Puck was still peering at Daphne when Sarina grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him towards her for their second kiss in the last ten minutes. She lost herself for about a minute, but as soon as the thought _This is actually really nice…_ crossed her mind, she pulled away.

"How's that for proof?" Sabrina shouted at Sophie, steadying a dazed Puck. _Stupid sitcom,_ she thought. _Stupid sitcom that is my life and makes me like Puck and pretend I don't and then kiss him… Why Puck, anyway? Why not someone, I don't know, HUMAN?!!! ARRGGHH!!!!_

A sudden rush of air beside her brought her out of her thoughts. Puck was flying towards Sophie and Daphne. Immediately, Sabrina saw what had happened – Sophie had spotted Daphne making her escape, and was chasing her, gaining rapidly. Puck was flying after them, obviously trying to get to Daphne before the werewolf could.

Sabrina took off running at the same moment that both Puck and Sophie reached Daphne. Puck managed to pick her up and fly her safely to a tree branch, which she clung to for dear life. He then returned to the ground and started whacking Sophie with his wooden sword. "Leave – marshmallow – alone!" he yelled between whacks.

Sabrina could see Sophie getting ready to slice Puck with her claws, but she was still 10 feet away. Could she make it in time?


End file.
